


Dino Vs Dino Voting

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Jurassic Fight Club [1]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: The place where you can vote on the next fight I will write!





	1. First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Overview
> 
> I'm a fan of dinosaurs and for a few days now I've been having this itch to write about them.
> 
> The theme? Dino vs dino. 
> 
> So I'm starting a new series of sorts, which will be hosted here and DeviantArt.
> 
> Options which appear here but weren't chosen for the round will appease in later rounds.
> 
> Hybrids will also appear in future rounds as well.
> 
> Each fight will have its own little short story.

_NOTE: Basing these on Jurassic Park/World films and games_  
  
1) Dilophosaurus (single) vs Velociraptor (single)  
  
2) Diplodocus (single, adult) vs T-Rex (single)  
  
3) Carnotaurus vs Baryonx  
  
**Voting for this fight ends on Saturday 30th June at 12:00 PM BST (British Standard Time)**

 

Comment down below which fight you would like to be the first one I write.

 


	2. Fight 2

For the first fight, Diplodocus vs T-Rex won the voting. The story for that will be uploaded tomorrow between 12 PM and 5 PM.  
  
And now for the next combatant options!

_Voting ends at 12 PM on Friday 6th July._

  
1) Ankylosaurus vs Spinosaurus  
  
2) Baryonx vs Tarbosaurus  
  
3) Pachycephalosaurus vs Stegosaurus


	3. Fight 3

The winners of fight 2's voting are:  **Ankylosaurus vs Spinosaurus**!  
This fight will be uploaded tomorrow between 12 PM and 5 PM.  
  
And now for the next contestants.  
  
 _Voting will end on Friday 13th July!_  
  
1) Allosaurus vs Triceratops  
  
2) Carnotaurus vs Metriacanthosaurus (did I spell that right?)  
  
3) Parasaurolophus vs Velociraptor   
  
Also, should I include hybrids from the games and the movies in these contests? Let me know in the comments.


	4. Fight 4

The winners of the 3rd voting are:  **Carnotaurus vs Metriacanthosaurus**! This fight will be uploaded tomorrow between 12PM and 5PM.  
  
The contestants for this voting are as follows, including a return from Round 1!  
  
 _Voting finishes on Friday 20th July._  
  
1) Dilophosaurus vs Velociraptor   
  
2) Sinoceratops vs Baryonx   
  
3) Suchiomimus vs  **2** Stygimoloch

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, check out the Journal for the same thing and vote there too. You never know, the extra vote may count as I'm counting them separately.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/raamisabeast/journal/Fight-2-Voting-752108726


End file.
